Gaki
Gaki (aka the "Moth Demon") is a minor character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. She is a moth beastwoman who mainly possesses a moth-like body with a human-like face hidden in the fur of the moth head's forehead. She is a very vicious character, that has been summoned by Amon to battle and kill Zenki and his friends at the Enno Shrine. More content will be added soon. Manga Gaki makes her first appearance in Chapter 2.1 of Volume 1 of the manga, when she ambushes Chiaki, Jukai and Chibi Zenki at the Enno Shrine, while they are trying to take a rest and discuss the current situation after their most recent battle against Gehoumen and Amon's introduction. Shortly afterwards, Gaki attacks the Enno Shrine, tearing in the roof and attempting to kill the heroes. When Jukai sees her, he says: "A monster!? What a great disaster... What has this place come to, that was protected by the barrier of Ozunu-Sama..." (from Zenki's translation of the original, Japanese dialogue) Zenki, who still isn't completely aware, that he lacks his true form's strength while in his Chibi form, foolishly attempts to face off against Gaki despite the obvious disadvantage and is swiftly punched by her with great force. Her punch sends him crashing into a wall and causes him great harm. Both Chiaki and Jukai get rather worried about Zenki, as Gaki impales him with her spikes. When everything seems lost, Jukai is already in deep despair and is shocked about why Ozunu's barrier failed to protect them from such a vicious creature. Zenki struggles and Gaki attempts to finish him off with a beam of light, but luckily, he is teleported to Chiaki's side and to safety by the Bracelet of Protection's powers, when Chiaki tried to save him from his impeding doom. More content will be added soon... Ingame (cut content) Battle Raiden (prototype) ]] While Gaki does not appear in any of the Kishin Douji Zenki games, Volume 8 of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga sports an advertisement for Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden's (then future) release on page 202. This advertisement features a screenshot from one of the game's prototype versions showing Gaki appearing as a mini-boss for the game. Due to the Battle Raiden's mini-bosses being Hyouijuu and the forest seen in the backgroud, it is likely, that she was intended to appear the mini-boss of Stage 1-2. Gaki is never seen in the final game, meaning, that she was cut at some point before the game's release and replaced by Rock Turtle. It is unknown why the developers chose to replace her, but it its possible, that they decided to remove her due to Chibi Zenki not having any aerial combat moves besides a flying kick in his movepool. If Gaki would be ingame, it could be assumed by the moves she uses in the manga, that she would use a similar pattern to the bird enemy seen in the final game. Being a mini-boss, she would possess at least as much health as Rock Turtle and have a similar damage output, while being aerial and as mobile as a bird. As such, she could be considered too powerful to be fought as Chibi Zenki as a result, as she would be able to easily take out large chunks of the player's health, if they failed to avoid her swooping down at them in an attempt to ram them. This would likely be balanced out by making her charge for a second before attacking. She also would be able to perform an secondary attack, that would feature her flying in place and shooting spikes in a diagonal cicrle, basically making her a slightly simplyfied, aerial version of the Stage 4-4 boss Majura starting out with only half the health and missing the rolling cutter attack. Gallery Volume 1 Gaki manga.png|The introduction of Gaki, the moth beastwoman Chibi Zenki Gaki manga.png|When Chibi Zenki fails to transform by himself, Gaki laughs at his pitiful attack and punches Chibi Zenki in the face! Trivia * Gaki is one of the characters, that are exclusive to the manga. Gaki and Goki * Gaki, who is a female moth demon, should not be mistaken for Goki, who is a completely different character from the same series and a demon god Japanese version * The Japanese version refers to her as "Gaki" (aka the "Moth Demon"). Just like Gehoumen, she is stated to be a Ceremonial Demon. ** Thanks to AzureKnight2008 for this information * The Furigana writing of Gaki's name is ガキ, while the Kanji writing of her name is 蛾鬼 Category:Female Category:Stubs Category:Hyouijuu